Le Monde, Mode d'Emploi
by JustePhi
Summary: "Sans vouloir vous offenser House, votre pays va très mal. Nous devons nous unir. - Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre. - C'est pourtant très simple, répondit Sherlock. Nous allons assassiner Donald Trump."
1. L'Election

**Le Monde, Mode d'Emploi**

 _Ceci est donc une crackfic sur Donald Trump parce que le monde n'est qu'une vaste blague, que je suis en colère, et que si écrire des histoires nulles est ma manière de réagir quand le monde part en freestyle alors ça me va. La moindre ressemblance avec des personnes réelles est complètement fortuite, et les personnages de séries dont je me suis inspirée ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _9 novembre 2016, au matin._

 _London, 221b Baker Street._

Sherlock, alias Sherlock motherfucking Holmes, le plus grand détective privé londonien, voire mondial, voire intergalactique, était assis dans son fauteuil, pétrifié. Il sentit une main hésitante et très No Homo se poser sur son épaule - celle de Watson.

"Sherlock, dit-il d'un ton teinté de la pudeur délicate typiquement anglaise qui était la sienne."

Il lui renvoya un regard inexpressif. Ce qui ne signifiait rien de particulier puisque Sherlock était _toujours_ inexpressif. Si Watson incarnait la retenue et la pudeur britannique, Holmes incarnait les icebergs, ou les pingouins, quelque chose qui n'avait pas grand-chose en commun avec l'être humain de base en tout cas.

(Et par "être humain de base" il parlait de quelqu'un qui ressentait des émotions autre que le mépris et l'estime de soi, mettons, la colère, la peur, la compassion, ce genre de trucs.)

"Sherlock, répéta son ami. Je sais que cette nouvelle est terrible, mais nous dev-

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- ...L'élection, Sherlock. Tu sais, le..l'évènement politique vaguement important que nous avons suivi en direct à la télévision toute la nuit. (Son ami détective continua de le fixer d'un air figé et il insista avec agacement :) Donald Trump élu ? Etats-Unis ? La plus grande puissance mondiale ?

\- Oh, tu regardais vraiment la télévision ? Désolé. J'étais dans mon-

\- Ton palais spirituel, je sais, coupa John en se levant brutalement."

Sherlock nota que le coin gauche de sa lèvre inférieure était très légèrement abaissé, ce qui, en langage John-Watson-Au-Service-De-Sa-Majesté signifiait qu'il était hors de lui. Il reporta son regard sur la citrouille parlante qui s'agitait et vociférait dans le petit écran.

"Lui ou un autre, quelle différence ?

\- Oui oui je sais ! S'écria John depuis la cuisine d'un ton vif. Je _sais_ ce que tu penses. Tous les politiciens sont pareils car ils n'égalent pas le grand Sherlock Holmes, et de toute façon à quoi bon voter puisque le seul président du monde valable c'est le grand Sherlock Holmes, et à quoi bon craindre pour la fin du monde puisque de toute façon nous serons tous sauvés par le grand Sherlock Hol-

\- Tu sais, je ne mesure qu'1m76. (Son acolyte lui jeta un regard désolé et il ajouta :) Quoi ? C'était pas de la modestie, ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Non. Mais bien essayé."

La sonnerie de la porte les tira de leur semblant de dispute. C'était l'Inspecteur Lestrade, fidèle à lui-même : cheveux gris fer coupés en brosse, léger bronzage, sourire Colgate. Un homme que Watson s'obstinait à voir comme un brave type et que Sherlock ne considérait ni plus ni moins que comme 99% de la population mondiale, c'est à dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter. John vit en cet invité un autre être humain doué de sentiments et dit, persuadé d'être approuvé :

"Lestrade ! Vous aussi, vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? C'est abominable.

\- Quoi donc ? Trump ? Oh, vous savez, lui ou l'autre, c'est du pareil au même, au final. Et puis on s'en fout, on vit pas aux Etats-Unis de toute façon !"

L'éminent Docteur et vétéran de guerre John Watson décida que c'en était trop et flanqua un coup de boule à Lestrade parce que faut pas déconner non plus, les hommes cishets blancs qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leurs privilèges ça allait bien deux minutes, et puis de toute façon ce personnage était déjà beaucoup trop chiant dans la série.

"John, tu parles encore tout seul.

\- Désolé.

\- En plus tu es un homme valide cishétéro et blanc.

\- ...Hrrm, bien sûr, bien sûr, toussota-t-il."

Le plus petit souleva Lestrade de terre alors qu'il était inconscient pour le poser dans le canapé, près de Sherlock qui se foutait pas mal de savoir que son meilleur ami venait de frapper un policier. Quoique, voir Lestrade se prendre un pain était une façon assez plaisante de commencer la journée.

"Je dois aller à l'hôpital. Dit John.

\- Tu es malade ? Demanda Sherlock qui, là encore, s'en foutait.

\- Pour la dernière fois : je suis MÉDECIN, et j'ai un TRAVAIL, pour payer le LOY-

\- Pas la peine de crier."

Watson regretta que Lestrade ne se soit pas réveillé pour pouvoir le taper un peu plus et alla à la salle de bains. La nuit blanche avant d'aller s'occuper des patients n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait une tête affreuse, des cernes énormes et une barbe de deux jours. Il pensa, dieu sait pourquoi, à Robinson Crusoé. Au vu des évènements, l'ïle déserte lui semblait soudain une option envisageable.

"Tu ne m'as pas demandé à quoi je pensais dans mon palais spirituel tout à l'heure, dit Sherlock alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir travailler."

John inspira un grand coup, se rappela que Sherlock lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il était son ami envers et contre tout, et puisa dans ses dernières réserves de patience :

"Tu- D'accord. D'accord. Très bien. A quoi pensais-tu ?

\- Je vais écrire un livre sur la politique. Et je laisserais les gens le lire gratuitement en le postant sur Internet. C'est important, tu sais, de défendre ses idées quand le monde va mal.

-...Oh. Hé bien, ça semble...raisonnable ? Et désintéressé ? Dit John en cherchant le piège.

\- Je vais appeler ça " _Le monde, mode d'emploi_ ". La vision du monde actuel par Sherlock Holmes. Je parlerais des gens noirs, des latinos, des élections américaines, du féminisme, même si personnellement je préfère le terme d'humaniste, et ensuite…"

Il continua son monologue et ne se rendit pas compte que John partait, à bout de forces.

* * *

 _Au même moment (enfin pas vraiment, si on prend le décalage horaire en compte)_

 _Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, New Jersey, USA._

« C'est abominable, House.

\- Tu sais ce qui est abominable ? Ne pas avoir de Codéine. »

Ainsi parlaient James Wilson, oncologue réputé pour sa douceur envers les autres et sa propension à épouser des gens, et son ami Gregory House, connu pour être son exact opposé. Les deux médecins remontaient le hall du Princeton Hospital où ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des années.

Autour d'eux, les gens semblaient ralentis. James ne voyait pas d'autres mots. Les gens agissaient avec lenteur, abattus par le ciel bas et lourd qui pesait sur eux comme, mettons, une élection à 48% de voix. Wilson, particulièrement sensible à la douleur des autres, ne s'en sentit que plus désolé. Le monde s'écroulait, mais les gens continuaient d'aller au travail parce que la vie était comme ça, elle ne se mettait pas en pause quand les évènements devenaient trop durs, il fallait se lever et continuer à vivre malgré tout. C'était la chose la plus triste au monde.

« Je n'en reviens pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Comment ont-ils pu voter pour _ça_ ? Il est dangereux, il est grotesque. Tu as vu la vidéo de rap sur Youtube ? Trump versus Clinton ? Mon euh, hrrm, mon neveu est fan de leurs vidéos.

\- Tant qu'ils ne feront pas de rap battle sur moi, je refuserais de regarder leurs vidéos à ces connards. Répliqua House. En plus ils sont gays.

\- N'importe quoi. »

Ils roulèrent des yeux de concert – la plupart de leurs échanges étaient essentiellement constitués de piques, de débats scientifiques et de roulement des yeux – avant de monter dans l'ascenseur. House laissa passer trois secondes avant de décider qu'il pouvait en revenir à son problème initial.

« Je suis sérieux. Je n'ai plus de Codéine. Tu dois me refaire une ordonnance tout de suite.

\- Putain, mais tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi !

\- C'est exactement le principe de la série, Wilson, suis un peu.

\- Mais je fous de ta série télé ! En plus les gens croient qu'on baise ensemble dedans.

\- C'est pas le cas et c'est bien dommage.

\- _Wait, what_ ? Bégaya Wilson qui en perdait son français.

\- Et tu sais ce qui est dommage, aussi ? Ne pas avoir de Codéine.»

Furieux, l'oncologue balança une insulte et sortit de l'ascenseur avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il croisa alors Cuddy, qui semblait d'excellente humeur – ce qui, à en croire les huit saisons et 177 épisodes précédents, n'était jamais bon signe.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, James. Fit-elle cependant remarquer.

\- Oui c'est, vous savez, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir, pendant quatre ans.

\- Oh, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose. Soupira la doyenne avant d'ajouter : Et puis vous savez, d'un point de vue économique, il a peut-être de bonnes idées ! »

Wilson décida que c'en était trop et donna un coup de boule à Cuddy avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. La journée allait être longue.

* * *

Au même moment, House entrait dans son propre bureau. Son équipe n'était pas encore arrivée. Il en profita pour poser ses affaires et passa une main sur sa jambe abîmée en grimaçant de douleur tout en s'asseyant.

« Ca s'arrange pas, constata-t-il à mi-voix. »

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Numéro inconnu. Il décrocha de sa main libre.

« House.

\- Bonjour, fit une voix très snob et distante avec un accent anglais. Je suis Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Vous me connaissez déjà.

\- Non, dit House pour le simple plaisir de faire chier, puisqu'il le connaissait déjà.

\- Ah. C'est curieux. Vos créateurs m'ont pourtant recopié mot pour mot et ont fait de vous un docteur arrogant et con.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être un détective arrogant, con et _anglais_. »

Il y eut une minute de silence dédiée au sens de l'humour suite à cette réplique et Sherlock reprit :

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, votre pays part à vau-l'eau. Je peux vous aider. Si vous êtes une adaptation de moi, vous êtes par déduction l'américain le plus intelligent de votre pays. Nous pouvons travailler ensemble. Qu'en dites vous ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre. Travailler sur quoi ?

\- Oh mais c'est évident. Nous allons assassiner Donald Trump ! »


	2. Obama

**Chapitre 2**

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre. Dit House. Travailler sur quoi ?

\- Oh mais c'est évident. Nous allons assassiner Donald Trump ! »

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil. Impassible, Sherlock attendit que son interlocuteur réponde tout en devinant la moindre de ses actions – haussement de sourcil pour exprimer la surprise, réflexe nerveux de la main qui ne tenait pas le combiné, inspiration, soupir.

« Prouvez-moi que vous êtes bien Sherlock Holmes.

\- Oh, bien sûr. Je comprends. Rien de plus facile. Avez-vous Skype ?

\- Un vulgaire appel Skype ? Je m'attendais à un truc un peu plus stylé, plus digne de vous, quoi.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour vous convaincre. Oui ou non ?

\- ...C'est oui. »

Il raccrocha très vite avant d'être tenté de changer d'avis. C'est à cette minute précise que Cuddy arriva dans son bureau, une grosse bosse sur le front et un dossier à la main.

"Homme de 61 ans, annonça-t-elle en lisant le dossier, antécédents cardiaques, indigestion d'huîtres, brûlures au second degré à force de bronzer sur un yacht, douleur au poignet pour avoir porté des montres trop lourdes, la tête et les chevilles curieusement enflés, trois ulcères, forte phobie administrative et au fait c'est l'ancien Président de la république française donc si vous pouviez vous bouger le cul et aller vous occuper de lui ce serait bien.

\- Hon hon baguette, chantonna House par réflexe avant de s'arrêter. Attendez, quoi ?

\- Sarkozy est votre nouveau patient et il a 38 de tension, répéta Cuddy, donc si j'étais vous je me dépêcherais d'aller le soigner, si vous voulez éviter un incident diplomatique franco-américain.

\- Au contraire, nos amis français seraient ravis si je le laissais couler."

Cuddy retint un soupir et lui tendit le dossier. La bosse sur son front bleuissait de minute en minute et atteignait presque sa tempe et oui je suis sadique sans aucune raison valable mais c'est ma fanfic donc je fais encore ce que je veux.

"Comment vous êtes vous blessée ?

\- C'est Wilson. Répondit-elle sans entrer dans les détails. Il est bizarre, aujourd'hui. J'ai simplement dit que Trump avait peut-être de bonnes idées pour relancer l'économie du pays...On n'allait tout de même pas faire confiance à une femme qui n'est pas capable d'envoyer un email correctement, enfin !"

House ouvrit vivement la porte vitrée de son bureau et, ce faisant, heurta "malencontreusement" la tête de sa boss.

« Oups.»

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, à la Maison-Blanche, Washington._

"Tout n'est pas perdu, Barack. On peut encore trouver une solution.

\- Non, Joe. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, c'est fini."

Ainsi parlait Barack Motherfucking King Beau Gosse Obama en finissant ses cartons. Il jeta un regard ovalaire à la pièce (c'est comme un regard circulaire sauf que le bureau est ovale et oui bon bref), telle la Statue de la liberté surplombant l'Atlantique, dans toute sa majesté. C'était un homme grand et fier, au port de tête noble et au visage marqué par l'adversité et le temps écoulé, qui faisait tomber des petites chaussettes pour les pauvres lorsqu'il cherchait un mouchoir dans sa poche. Près de lui se tenait son vice-président et meilleur ami Joe Biden, sans doute parce que ses blagues faisaient toujours des bides, qui lui tenait à peu près ce langage :

"Attends, attends, j'ai eu une autre idée. Et si...

\- Non Joe, on en a déjà parlé.

\- ET SI on déguisait la Maison-Blanche en mosquée ?

\- ...

\- Comme ça on est sûrs qu'il sera pas tenté de rentrer à l'intérieur, tu vois.

\- ...Joe...

\- Oui, bon, c'est juste une idée comme ça."

Obama laissa échapper un soupir, superbe de retenue et de dignité. Puis il ferma son dernier carton avant d'apposer virilement ses deux mains sur les épaules de son compagnon et de dire d'un ton solennel :

"Je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait, Joe. Ta loyauté me touche sincèrement. Je n'oublierais jamais ces années passées à tes côtés, et toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversés. Man, mes mandats n'auraient pas été les mêmes si tu n'avais pas été là. La nation toute entière se souviendra de toi comme un des plus grands politiciens de ton siècle, et tu resteras dans ma mémoire à jamais.

\- ...Regarde, j'ai pris une photo de nous deux et j'ai rajouté un filtre "nuit étoilée" sur Snap en mémoire de notre amitié.

\- Oooh hihihi c'est trop mignon- hrrm bon bref."

Barack retrouva sa voix mâle et testostéronée et prit une grande inspiration. Il avait donné huit ans de sa vie à ce pays. Huit ans dans cette maison gigantesque, entouré d'une équipe de quatre mille personnes. Et voilà qu'un l'enfant caché d'un yéti des neiges et d'une mimolette venait lui piquer la place pour piétiner ce qu'il avait passé tant de temps à construire. Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas heureux à cette idée. Mais il devait se soumettre à la loi et partir avec dignité.

...Ok, c'est du bullshit. En fait, Obama avait carrément la haine. L'ennui est qu'il n'avait aucune solution de rechange - celles de Joe n'étaient pas réalistes, la Maison Blanche était trop grande pour passer pour une mosquée et ils n'auraient jamais le temps de mettre sa machine à remonter le temps au point. " _Mon dieu, si vous existez,_ pensa Barack, _faites que Trump ne soit pas Président des Etats-Unis, faites qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi_."

C'est à ce moment-là, car le hasard est décidément bien pratique, que le téléphone personnel de l'ex-Président américain se mit à sonner. Il décrocha son smartphone, protégé par une coque personnalisée qui représentait une photo de Joe et lui, et dit :

« Allô ?

\- Alors ? Pas encore foutu le feu à la baraque ? Pfrrrt.

\- ...

\- Non, c'est à cause de ton prénom en fait.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te parler François.»

François Hollande était le chef de l'Etat français, ce qui est d'une logique assez discutable, c'est un peu comme Bruno Lemaire qui se présente aux élections présidentielles.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Barack. Reprit-il. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'une telle chose pouvait se produire. Je ne comprends pas qu'un peuple puisse voter pour quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Ben, on t'a bien élu, toi.

\- ...Oui mais moi c'est pas pareil, ok ? Tu connais pas ma vie, ok ?!

\- Peu importe. Je compte sur toi, François. Il faut établir une gouvernance mondiale pour l'empêcher de mettre le feu à toute l'Amérique, tu comprends ça ? Je me suis battu trop dur pour tout abandonner. Toi et la team, vous devez tout faire pour protéger les droits du peuple américain, les femmes, les afro-américains, les latinos, la communauté LGBT…

\- LGBT ? Ha mais carrément ! C'est incroyable qu'en 2017 les gens n'aient pas le droit de choisir qui aimer, il faut absolument protéger les droits des gays !

\- Ca tombe bien, rien qu'hier deux personnes transgenre se sont suici-

\- ...Des personnes tran-quoi ?"

Obama raccrocha, soudainement très abattu, ses épaules légèrement voûtées.

"Ca va pas le faire, dit-il, désespéré. Je ne peux pas laisser mon pays dans cet état, ils vont tous s'entretuer...Joe, mon fidèle ami, dis-moi ce que je dis faire pour sauver mon peuple de Trump !

-...On remplace sa coloration par des pluies acides ?"

* * *

 _221b Baker Street, London_

Lorsque John revint de sa journée de travail à l'hôpital, il s'attendait à retrouver Sherlock dans l'exacte position où il l'avait laissé en partant - assis dans son fauteuil en train de réfléchir et de parler tout seul à voix haute. Pourtant, non seulement son compagnon était levé, mais en plus il semblait prêt à partir, une valise à la main.

"Où vas tu ?

\- A Washington. Je vais préparer un attentat contre leur Président."

John se figea net, se laissa à peu près trois secondes pour se rappeler que Sherlock avait autant de second degré qu'un ado de treize ans sur Twitter, et en déduisit qu'il ne blaguait pas, parce que Sherlock ne savait _pas_ blaguer. Il décida de prendre les choses avec philosophie.

"Un attentat dans le pays le plus puissant du monde. Ok, très bien. Rappelle moi pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cet homme est très dangereux voyons.

\- Non. Tu t'en fous de ça. Tu y vas juste pour le challenge.

\- Oui bon, c'est pratiquement la même chose. Tu viens avec moi ? Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

\- Mais tu es odieux ! Hurla John. Odieux !

\- John, j'ai demandé au Dr House de nous aider, nous allons monter cet attentat ensemble.

\- Laisse-moi cinq minutes pour faire ma valise."

C'est sur cet ultime argument que les deux compères s'envolèrent pour Washington.

Sherlock et House vont-ils parvenir à s'entendre pour sauver les Etats-Unis d'un mandat atroce ? L'auteur de cette fic va-t-elle réussir à placer Sarkozy dans l'histoire sans avoir à se laver les yeux à l'acide (probablement pas) ? Barack Obama va-t-il parvenir à défendre ses valeurs face à l'adversité ?

J'espère que vous avez bien suivi l'histoire jusqu'ici, parce que c'est là que le drama commence.


	3. Le cas de House

**Chapitre 3**

 _9 novembre 2016_

 _Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, New-Jersey._

Laissant seule Cuddy qui venait de se prendre un sacré coup, un peu comme la condition des femmes aux Etats-Unis, House boitilla à travers l'hôpital à la recherche de la chambre de son dernier patient. En chemin, il tomba sur Chase, qui faisait exactement la même tronche et avait le même accent australien depuis la saison une. A chaque seconde, House s'attendait à la voir débarquer avec une plage de surf sous le bras.

"Elles sont où, les deux minorités visibles ? Demanda House.

\- Cameron et Foreman arrivent. On a un cas ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas à quel étage il est."

Un flash de lumière attira son attention : une des chambres étaient emplies de journalistes qui se bousculaient pour entrer.

"Laisse tomber, dit-il, j'ai trouvé."

Chase à sa suite, le médecin joua des coudes pour entrer (utilisant un peu sa canne au besoin) et réussit à se créer un passage. Dans le lit se trouvait un petit type bien amoché et visiblement monté sur ressorts, qui répondait aux questions des journalistes.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Dit ce dernier.

\- Quels sont vos symptômes ? Répliqua House, en balayant sa question de la main.

\- Quels symptômes ?

\- ...Je suis docteur. Vous êtes malade. Vos symptômes ?

\- Je ne suis pas malade, expliqua Sarkozy en baissant la voix (eh oui, c'était lui). Mais il fallait bien qu'on parle de moi dans les journaux. Et puis la maladie peut me faire gagner des points dans les sondages, m'voyez ?"

Il se tourna alors vers la caméra du journaliste le plus proche et demanda : "Miss me ?"

Lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau la tête, House était déjà reparti.

"House ! s'écria Chase en se lançant à sa suite. C'est l'ancien Président français ! Vous ne pouvez pas le planter comme ça !

\- Si, je peux. J'ai des trucs plus importants à faire.

\- Du style ?

\- Aller pisser, déjà. Empêcher Donald Trump d'être président, ensuite.

\- D'acc- quoi ?»

House haussa une épaule et se dépêcha de rejoindre son bureau. Son collègue lui emboîta le pas.

« Quel rapport avec... ?

\- Aucun. Mais je refuse que ce type soit mon président.

\- Franchement, vous exagérez. Il a été élu dé-mo-cra-ti-que-ment. Les gens ont voté Trump pour contester l'érosion de la domination masculine et blanche, voilà tout. Les blancs sont en colère. Ils mènent une vie difficile, eux aussi. On va pas leur retirer leurs privilèges quand même !

\- A quel moment ce genre de dialogues a cessé d'être drôle ? S'informa House.»

Il tourna les talons de manière stylée et le planta là. Une fois seul dans son bureau, il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se lever de sa chaise et de passer par la fenêtre.

Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Il enjamba la fenêtre et se retrouva sur la terrasse. Cette dernière communiquait avec le bureau de Wilson, mitoyen au sien. Il se baissa, non sans une certaine raideur à cause de sa jambe, ramassa une poignée de petits cailloux, et la jeta contre la porte vitrée pour attirer l'attention de son ami. Ami qui roula des yeux et se leva pour ouvrir la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, House ?

\- Je joue à la répression policière, répondit ce dernier en jetant un autre petit caillou.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour tes discours bobo-socialo-gaucho-anarcho-communistes. Et je croyais que tu t'en foutais, de la politique ?

\- Plus maintenant : j'ai un plan. Fini de rigoler, Wilson.

\- Ha, c'était censé être drôle, tout ça ? »

Wilson fit hahaha, puis aïe, puis ouch, puis mais arrête de me lancer des cailloux putain de merde, puis il daigna sortir de son bureau et rejoignit House sur leur terrasse.

« C'est quoi ton plan ?

\- C'est pas le mien, en fait. Un type m'a appelé pour assassiner Donald Trump.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais « tueur à gages » dans ton CV.

\- Mais non, pas pour l'argent ! S'emporta le diagnosticien (ou plutôt le diagno-cis-tien- non, rien). Il refuse que ce type gouverne le pays. C'est un acte politique, tu vois.

\- Oh bah si l'avenir de la nation repose sur toi, il n'y a pas de problèmes, je suis totalement rassuré. Ironisa Wilson (qui cachait bien son sel sous ses sourires bienveillants). Et c'est qui ce type ?

\- Sherlock Holmes.

\- Le mec qui...

\- Oui.

\- Et vous allez _travailler_ ensemble ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok, Dit Wilson. On est foutus. »

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, à la Maison-Blanche._

« Non, Joe. Répétait Barack Golden Punchline Obama d'un ton ferme mêlé d'appréhension, je refuse de parachuter Donald Trump au-dessus de la Corée du Nord. Ils ne méritent pas ça.

\- T'es jamais d'accord avec mes idées pour nous débarrasser de lui, aussi.

\- Joe, pour la dernière fois, s'il y avait un moyen réaliste de le faire, je le ferais, d'accord ?"

A ce moment-là, on toqua à la porte du cabinet, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur une secrétaire affolée.

"Messieurs, j'ai essayé de les retenir, mais ils ne veulent pas-

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Obama, Monsieur Biden. Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, et voici Watson.

\- Mais, comment êtes-vous entré ?! S'écria Barack.

\- J'ai un grand manteau, ça en jette. Et votre _successeur_ a viré la moitié de vos agents de sécurité."

Barack regarda du coin de l'oeil Joe se marrer comme un bossu et soupira, de plus en plus voûté sous le poids de l'adversité. La journée allait être longue. Le type face à lui ne bougeait pas, ne tendait pas la main. L'autre, plus petit et plus precious, lui adressa un regard "désolé, oui il est tout le temps comme ça" qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Je viens vous demander de l'aide, poursuivit Sherlock. Je voudrais assassiner Donald Trump.

\- Ha ouais carrément. Je peux venir avec vous ?

\- _Stop it Joe_. Et vous, je pourrais vous faire mettre en prison, vous savez ?

\- Vous pourriez. Et ce serait une belle erreur.

\- Vous me parlez d'un meurtre !

\- Ce que mon ami essaie de dire, intervint Watson, au bord de la syncope, c'est que la personne à mettre idéalement en prison, ce serait Trump, et pas lui.

\- Ils sont rigolos, tout de même. On peut les adopter, Barack ?

\- Personne n'adopte personne, et personne ne commet de meurtre !

\- _No, we can't_ ? Se fit traduire Watson."

Obama, qui commençait à en avoir marre de ce dialogue qui partait dans tous les sens, s'assit dans son fauteuil et se passa une main sur la figure. Il sentit celle de Joe se poser sur son épaule (sa main, pas sa figure) (#NoHomo) et étouffa un soupir.

"Je veux juste faire en sorte que mon pays ne soit pas mis à feu et à sang. Dit-il.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on veut faire aussi, s'impatienta Sherlock. Mais nous avons besoin de votre soutien, en cas de besoin.

\- C'est non. Sortez. »

Très digne, Sherlock tourna les talons en faisant voler les pans de son manteau, se cogna dans watson qui ne savait plus où se mettre, poussa son ami un peu rudement et quitta le cabinet. Le médecin eut une mimique désolée vaguement pathétique, se confondit en excuses pour deux et le suivit - au grand regret du Vice-Président, qui s'était pris d'affection pour l'étrange duo.

"Monsieur le Président, dit la secrétaire en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte, y a des fans de Donald Trump qui veulent entrer dans un évènement non-inclusif comme quoi c'est du communautarisme.

\- C'est la troisième fois cette semaine.

\- La quatrième, monsieur le Président. Ah, et les lignes de prévention contre le suicide sont saturées depuis hier soir aussi."

A ce stade, Obama était tellement voûté qu'il aurait pu se reconvertir en chapelle gothique dans le plus grand des calmes. Il passa une main fatiguée sur sa tempe.

"Joe ?

\- Oui ?

\- Rappelle-les."

* * *

 _10 novembre_

 _Princeton Hospital, New-Jersey_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le Dr House entra dans l'ascenseur pour aller à son bureau, il fut très étonné de croiser Sherlock.

"Je vous attendais, dit ce dernier, le regard perçant et étincelant d'intelligence.

\- Dans la cage d'ascenseur ?

\- Non, je voulais m'asseoir dans votre bureau pour faire une entrée classe mais vous êtes arrivé en avance aujourd'hui."

Il semblait un peu agacé d'avoir à donner cette précision. House entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur la touche du deuxième étage, déconcerté pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

"C'est étrange de vous rencontrer en vrai. Dit House pour briser un silence gênant. Si cette fanfic avait été écrite en 2015, on aurait fait une rap battle..

\- Une ?

\- Rap battle. Une...joute verbale, si vous préférez. Un débat.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi il y a matière à débattre. Répondit Sherlock, impassible. Vous êtes malheureux et aigri. Je ne le suis pas. J'ai gagné.

\- Ça promet."

Les deux homme sortirent de l'ascenseur. Ils faisaient la même taille, avaient la même largeur d'épaule. Ils auraient sans doute marché du même pas, sans compter la claudication de House. Par chance, le bureau de ce dernier était vide. Il fit signe au détective de s'asseoir dans la salle habituellement réservée aux diagnostics avec son équipe et prépara deux cafés.

"Votre ami médecin n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Watson ? Tiens, c'est vrai il n'est pas avec moi, constata Sherlock d'un ton monocorde.

\- D'ac..cord...

\- J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est là, et en fait non. C'est très pénible. Et le vôtre ?

\- Wilson n'est pas "le mien". Et il travaille, je suppose.

\- Tant mieux. Mieux vaut être seuls pour parler de notre projet.

\- Vous ne perdez pas de temps.

\- Vous êtes aussi socialement handicapé que moi. D'autres remarques évidentes ?"

Le médecin se retint de sourire. Il n'avait pas l'impression de se forcer pour trouver la réplique, plutôt de faire une course de 110m haies. Il n'y avait que devant Sherlock qu'il savait se montrer fair-play.

« Vous sembliez réticent à ma _proposition_. Le relança Sherlock en buvant son café.

\- C'est pas ça. Je suis d'accord avec votre projet. Mais sérieusement, éliminer le président de la plus grande puissance mondiale à nous tout seuls ? Je sais qu'être le pire des mégalos fait partie de mon contrat, mais là...

\- House. Je suis un génie. Vous l'êtes aussi. A nous deux, nous sommes l'entité la plus intelligente du monde anglophone. Un geste de vous ou de moi, et le monde est à nos pieds.

\- Rien que ça. Commenta House, que les métaphores rabâchées du détective agaçaient.

\- Si personne n'arrive à éliminer Trump, personne d'autre n'y parviendra. Ceci dit, vous n'avez pas tort. D'autres nations sont concernées. Il faudrait qu'on trouve notre équivalent.

\- Notre équivalent ?

\- Oui. La personne la plus intelligente de France.

\- ... »

House dut attendre que sa crise de fou rire incontrôlable fut passée avant de reprendre une gorgée de café, en s'essuyant les yeux. Sherlock, lui, ne riait pas. Il ne riait jamais. La dernière fois que Sherlock avait ri, son corps était si peu habitué qu'il s'était pété une côte.

« Un français intelligent, gloussa House, vous ne reculez devant rien, vous.»


	4. Cliff et Hanger

**Chapitre 4**

 _Princeton Plainbsoro Hospital._

Wilson avait peut-être des défauts, mais c'était un gentil garçon.

Après avoir soigné trois cancers incurables, il se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir fait un coup de tête balayette à Cuddy, la veille. Elle l'avait mérité certes, mais elle était plutôt à plaindre dans le fond. La pauvre, ça devait être dur d'avoir un poste à responsabilités quand on est une femme, surtout dans le milieu scientifique.

Mortifié et plein de bons sentiments, il sortit de son bureau pour aller proposer à House d'aller déjeuner, et se promit de présenter ses excuses à la doyenne la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Il en profiterait pour lui expliquer pourquoi le féminisme et le fait d'avoir une femme présidente était quelque chose d'important – il avait lu un super livre à ce sujet récemment.

En arrivant dans le bureau de son meilleur ami, il fut très étonné de voir ce dernier écroulé de rire sur sa table, assis à face à un grand type en manteau noir et au visage tranchant et très pâle.

« House, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Son ami agita faiblement la main avant de repartir en fou rire, incapable d'articuler une phrase.

« Je suis Sherlock Holmes, dit Sherlock Holmes (no shit Sherlock- oh wait). Et vous êtes Wilson.

\- Oh. Vous êtes _vraiment_ venu.

\- Vous en doutiez ?

\- Je pensais que House faisait encore une de ces blagues que je ne pige jamais.

\- C'est peut-être dans sa nature de faire des blagues, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

\- #Surprenant. Toussota Wilson en se parlant à lui-même.

\- Que dites vous ?

\- Moi ? Rien. »

Le détective haussa un sourcil, signe d'une intense réflexion dans son palais spirituel. Visage banal, chaussures ternes, les épaules légèrement baissées, le diagnostic était formel : Wilson n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une carpette humaine.

De son côté, House avait arrêté de rigoler, enfin calmé. Il prit une dernière gorgée de café et dit :

« Tu devrais sortir, Wilson.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Il vaut mieux que tu n'entendes pas ce qu'on s'apprête à dire. Tu en sais déjà trop.

\- Oui, mais non, chouina Wilson, je suis sûr que vous allez en profiter pour bitcher sur moi.

\- Il peut rester, s'il en est, s'impatienta Sherlock en tapotant la table du bout des doigts.»

Ravi, l'oncologue s'assit en bout de table en jetant un regard de victoire à son meilleur ami.

« J'en suis. »

* * *

 _Au même moment_

 _Palais de l'Elysée, Paris._

« Bon, tu sors oui ou merde ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, pleurnicha la voix derrière la porte du petit cabinet.

\- Putain, ça fait vingt-quatre heures que t'es là-dedans ! Sors, ou j'enfonce la porte avec le 49.3 !

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Et fous-moi la paix ! »

Ainsi conversaient François Hollande, Président de la République Fronçaisse, et son Premier Ministre Manuel Valls et Il Y a Trop De Majuscules Dans Cette Phrase. Le ministre fixa la porte derrière laquelle son président s'était enfermé et essaya de la brûler avec son regard de braise, mais ce ne fut pas très efficace. Excédé, il s'écria :

« J'enfonce la porte, je te préviens ! Et sans 49.3, j'y vais à la démocrate !

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! »

Manu prit son élan et enfonça son épaule dans la porte, une fois, deux fois, et réussit à rentrer.

Ce qu'il vit était absolument pathétique. François Hollande, chef du gouvernement, était enroulé dans un plaid, écroulé dans son canapé. Il mangeait du Nute-pas-là à la petite cuillère, des mouchoirs inondés de...larmes jonchant le sol et « _When we were young_ » d'Adele passant en boucle sur sa radio portative.

« Non mais sincèrement, François...

\- Ils vont voter LePen, sanglota le président en reprenant une bouchée de pâte choco-noisettes. Ils vont voter extrême-droite, comme les américains. Ils...ils vont venir me chercher...

\- Bon, ça suffit les conneries maintenant ! Personne ne va voter FN. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non ?

\- _YOU STILL SOUND LIKE A SON_ \- chantait Adele.

\- Parce qu'ils vont voter pour moi, répondit Valls en coupant la musique d'un geste rageur. »

Pour des raisons très obscures, cette affirmation fit pleurer le président de plus belle. De toute façon c'était dans sa nature à ce type-là, il n'était jamais content. Typiquement _frenchy,_ tiens.

Néanmoins, le premier ministre décida de prendre les choses avec philosophie et de rester patient. Les affaires n'allaient pas fort ces derniers temps, c'est vrai. Et qui jouait les psy ( _ophlà gangnam style_ ) pour François quand les affaires allaient mal ? C'était Bibi. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu veux que je prolonge l'Etat d'urgence de trois, quatre mois pour te remonter le moral ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu ferais une chose pareille ?

\- Je sais pas, ça me fait du bien, pas toi ?

\- Bah euh, non, pas trop. Les journaux ont tendance à nous descendre en flammes quand tu fais ça en fait, et bon tu sais, c'est pas comme si je me faisais déjà victimiser tout le temps quoi...

\- Foutus journalistes, siffla Manuel. Au prix où tu les payes !

\- De quoi tu parles ? Qui paye les journaux ?

\- Ben, toi.

\- Mais non, je pensais que c'était toi !

\- Attends, attends, ça veut dire que BFM TV est en roue libre depuis le début ?

\- Ha, meeerde. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air catastrophé. François voulut dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par un secrétaire qui entra en panique dans la pièce :

« Monsieur le Président, nous- c'est quoi tous ces mouchoirs ?

\- Venez-en aux faits, Arthur.

\- On a un problème. Dit Arthur en transpirant très fort.

\- On peut pas être tranquille deux minutes dans ce pays ! Hurla Hollande. Quelle connerie ce métier, je vous jure, c'est quoi encore cette fois, les chiottes de l'Elysée sont bouchées, mon ex a écrit un nouveau bouquin, Cécile Duflot a mis une jupe, c'est quoi ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, Monsieur le Président. Dit Arthur qui frôlait l'état liquide. Donald Trump vient de déclarer la guerre à la Corée du Nord. »

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, à Washington._

« Ha ouais quand même.

\- Avoue, t'as bien le seum de pas avoir déguisé la Maison-Blanche en mosquée maintenant. »

Barack Too Fab 4 You Obama ne crut pas nécessaire de répondre à son vice-président. Il se mit à tourner dans la pièce, les mains croisées dans le dos, tellement vite que son meilleur ami eut du mal à le suivre des yeux.

« Le Congrès ne peut pas laisser passer ça, c'est du bluff ! Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

\- Quel Congrès ?

\- Quoi, quel Congrès ? S'emporta l'ex-Président. Les deux chambres qui m'ont pété les c- hrrrm qui se sont mises en travers de mon chemin pendant huit ans ?

\- Il n'y a plus de Congrès, Barack. Trump l'a dissous dès qu'il est arrivé au pouvoir.

\- Non, il l'a dissolu. C'est pas grammaticalement juste, sinon.

\- Non, il l'a dissous.

\- Dissolu.

\- Solu.

\- Put- non mais attends, il a le droit de faire ça ?! »

Joe fit le smiley déso pas déso avec les mains, c'est-à-dire qu'il leva les avant-bras et tordit la bouche l'air de dire « eh poto me regarde pas comme ça, j'y peux rien si ce monde part en live. » Barack s'écroula dans son canapé, effondré.

« C'est quoi, notre marge de manœuvre ?

\- Proche de zéro. On est hors du game, frère.

\- Bullshit. J'ai pas fait huit ans de mandat pour rien. Y a des gens qui bossent encore pour moi. On a combien de temps pour agir ?

\- Connaissant Trump, je dirais 48 heures, maxi.

\- Appelle la team.»

Joe resta planté au milieu de la pièce sans rien faire. Barack releva la tête vers lui et répéta :

« Y a un problème ?

\- J'ai jamais compris de quoi tu parlais quand tu me demandais d'appeler la team, en fait.

\- Ben, Hollande, Merkel, Trudeau, les autres chefs d'Etat ! La team, quoi !

\- Haaaa, d'accord, fallait le dire. »

Barack se fit un facepalm et en profita de ce rapprochement fort opportun de son poignet pour regarder sa montre. Soupira.

Quarante-huit heures.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

 _Princeton Plainsboro._

La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une déflagration dans la salle de brainstorming de Dr House. Wilson avait été bombardé de notifications Twitter pour lui annoncer la déclaration de guerre, contrairement à House et Sherlock parce que ces derniers n'avaient pas d'amis.

« Ha.

\- Oui, ah, s'impatienta Sherlock. Raison de plus pour agir vite. Notre plan est infaillible.

\- Pouce, dit Wilson, on a vraiment un plan ou c'est encore l'auteur qui dit qu'on a un plan en se disant qu'il arrivera bien à bricoler un truc tout pété d'ici deux chapitres ?

\- Non non, on a vraiment un plan.

\- Sans déconner ? »

Malgré lui, House ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, quoiqu'il serait mort plutôt que de l'admettre. D'accord, il avait failli se faire amputer d'une jambe, il s'était fait tirer dessus deux fois, il était allé en prison, en cure de désintox, il s'était électrocuté, il avait eu un accident de bus et survécu à une maison en flammes, il avait même mangé un yaourt périmé depuis deux jours une fois, mais la guerre à la Corée du Nord, c'était quand même une autre histoire.

« Bon, et bien, on ne va pas rester assis tout la journée, abrégea Sherlock en se levant. Allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Quoi, maintenant ? Bredouilla Wilson, pris de court.

-Oui.»

Tous trois se levèrent en même temps sur ces paroles sans appel (à ne pas confondre avec les étudiants sans APL- non rien). House mit ses lunettes de soleil, et le trio quitta l'hôpital au ralenti sur une musique métal stylée, prêt à maraver des tronches.

Au même moment, non loin de l'hôpital, une voiture aux vitres teintées s'élançait sur la nationale à toute vitesse.

« Cliff, on ne peut pas lui dire de la fermer ? Demanda la personne assise sur le siège passager d'un ton excédé.

\- C'était ton idée, Hanger. Répondit l'autre sans quitter la route des yeux. Tu assumes.

\- Je sais bien, mais au bout d'une heure ça commence à être pénible, là. »

On entendit alors le bruit de poings et de pieds frappant avec vigueur depuis le coffre de la voiture depuis plus d'une heure.

« Laissez-moi sortir ! Hurla Watson. Laissez-moi sortir ! »


	5. Réunion au sommet

**Chapitre 5**

 _New-Jersey, non loin de l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro_

House mit ses lunettes de soleil, et le trio quitta l'hôpital au ralenti sur une musique métal stylée, prêt à maraver des tronches. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Wilson.

« Le plan est très simple, Dit House. Nous allons poser une bombe dans le pupitre de Donald Trump, et le déclencher lors de son prochain discours à Washington. Un type a essayé de faire ça lorsqu'Hitler est arrivé au pouvoir.

\- Et il n'a pas réussi, déduisit Sherlock.

\- On peut arrêter les comparaisons entre Trump et les nazis ? Supplia Wilson en cochant néanmoins la case « point godwin » dans sa To Do List.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Je ne vois pas en quoi comparer deux pays aux situations économiques totalement différentes à deux époques qui n'ont rien à voir n'est pas pertinent.»

Leur passionnant débat fut interrompu par Sherlock, qui s'arrêta au milieu de la chaussée et agita faiblement la main, l'air de chercher quelque chose.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Watson ? Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il n'est pas là.

\- Il n'est pas resté à Princeton ? »

Le détective consultant sortit son smartphone sans répondre et appela Watson. Messagerie. Il raccrocha, surpris de ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Ce n'est pas normal, dit-il, contrarié.

\- Mais allez, c'est bon, il est majeur et vacciné. Coupa House. C'est pas comme si on l'avait kidnappé non plus, ha ha ha ! »

* * *

 _Quelque part au dessus de l'Atlantique_

 _Dans le jet privé des mystérieux kidnappeurs._

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à se débattre et à appeler à l'aide en vain, Watson finit par abandonner et garder le silence, épuisé. (Un mouchoir de chloroforme plaqué sur sa bouche avait sans nul doute accéléré le processus, mais toujours est-il qu'il dormait, ligoté au fond de ce mystérieux avion).

« Passe moi un verre de champagne, Hanger, demanda Cliff.

\- Tatie, on n'est plus obligées de se donner des noms de code maintenant.

\- T'as jamais réussi à paraître dark, Marion, soupira Marine Le Pen en sirotant son champagne dans un verre de terre cuite enduit de peinture au plomb encore fraîche. Ça pourrait te désavantager lors des présidentielles.

\- Mais j'ai jamais voulu me présenter, pleurnicha sa nièce. Je voulais faire un CFA Maçonnerie moi...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ma chérie. En 2017, les murs à construire, c'est pas ça qui manque.»

Marine partit alors dans un rire diabolique.

* * *

 _Palais de l'Elysée, France._

« Ça ne va pas du tout, Manuel. dit François Hollande en faisant les cent pas dans son cabinet. Pour être réélu, il faudrait que je sois une femme, ou noir, ou gay, de préférence les trois en même temps. C'est à la mode de nos jours, de dévier de la norme cishétéro-blanche. »

Il attrapa son ministre par les épaules, affolé, et poursuivit :

« Je suis hors-jeu, Manuel. Dépassé, old school, tu comprends ça ? L'extrême-droite va passer, et je vais finir au Conseil entre un Chirac gâteux et Sarkozy, payé une fortune à rien foutre. Tu imagines, la vie horrible qui s'offre à moi ? »

Valls était, assez exceptionnellement, resté silencieux durant la tirade de son boss. Il resta quelques secondes à réfléchir avant de dire d'un ton étrangement _voilé_ :

« Tu sais, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu...

\- Regarde-moi ! Se lamenta-t-il en se montrant du doigt. Je suis un homme blanc, cishétéro valide riche et tout droit sorti de l'ENA. Je suis foutu ! La France entière est contre moi !

\- Pour ta couleur de peau et tes études, oui, c'est trop tard. Concéda Manuel Valls. Mais il te reste encore une solution...(tout en parlant, il passa négligemment sa main sur le col de chemise de François). Ou devrais-je dire, il _nous_ reste une solution...

\- ...Non, Manu, je t'ai déjà dit non.

\- Mais allez, là ! Ce serait juste pour les caméras en plus.

\- Hors de question. Plutôt inviter à voter pour Coppé aux primaires.

\- C'est incroyable. Je me _casse le cul_ à essayer de te faire remonter dans l'opinion publique et tu t'obstines à me friendzone comme un bâtard.

\- La friendzone est un concept absurde et sexiste et produit du patriarcat. Je te ministre-zone, ça oui.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, je me présente aux élections de 2017. Et bim.

\- You bitch, persifla François qui n'était pas si _old-school_ qu'il ne le pensait. »

Leur dispute fut interrompue par Arthur, eh oui encore lui, qui passa la tête par l'entrebaîllement de la porte, un combiné de téléphone à la main.

« Monsieur le Président, Barack Obama vous demande de le rejoindre à Washington d'urgence pour une réunion au sommet. C'est à cause de Donald Trump.

\- Ok. Le devoir m'appelle. Prépare mon jet privé et dis-lui que j'arrive.

\- On m'informe dans l'oreillette que votre jet a coûté une fortune en réparations ce mois-ci.

\- Et les contribuables, ça sert à quoi ? Payer un billet Air France en classe éco ? LOL. Note ça, Manu. »

Sur ces fortes paroles, le Président quitta la pièce et s'envola avec son premier ministre aux Etats-Unis, prêt à combattre le côté sombre de la force.

* * *

 _11 novembre_

 _Réunion des chefs d'Etat, Washington_

Le lendemain, à la première heure, les dirigeants des plus grandes puissances mondiales répondirent à l'appel d'Obama. Enfin, pas toutes. La plupart des politiciens avaient décliné l'invitation car ils avaient trop peur de se prendre un missile nucléaire dans la tronche s'ils adressaient la parole à Barack en public. Autour de la table, il y avait donc Hollande et Valls, Hillary Clinton, personnellement invitée par Obama, Justin Precious Child Trudeau qui représentait le Canada, Vladimir Poutine que personne n'avait voulu inviter mais qui s'était incrusté quand même, Joe Biden et enfin Obama lui-même. Ce qui faisait assez peu pour une réunion au sommet, on en conviendre, mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Messieurs dames, commença Obama qui regrettait déjà tous ses choix de vie, merci d'être venus si nomb..enfin d'être venus, quoi. Nous sommes ici pour empêcher le début d'un conflit nucléaire potentiellement mortel et déclencheur d'une troisième Guerre Mondiale entre les Etats-Unis et la Corée du Nord. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

\- ...

\- Non, personne ?

\- Moi, j'ai- commença Joe.

\- Pour la dernière fois : c'est non. »

Joe se renfrogna et se mit à bouder, pour la peine. Les autres se mirent à toussoter en glissant des petits regards en coin à Poutine, dont la présence les intimidait tous. Justin Trudeau s'agita sur sa chaise et dit :

« On pourrait peut-être engager le dialogue avec Trump, de manière diplomatique ? Je ne pense pas que nous devrions avoir recours à la force. Le respect doit aller dans les deux sens. »

Au son de la voix de son collègue canadien, Hillary fit « aaaw » et toute l'assemblée hocha vigoureusement la tête pour approuver Justin. Même Manuel Valls envisagea d'emménager au Québec pour pouvoir le voir plus souvent. Un charisme magnétique se dégageait de chacune de ses paroles, une force invisible à laquelle nul ne pouvait résister.

« Vous avez bien raison, dit Barack, un peu engourdi et bercé par le son de sa voix. Je vais l'appeler sur le haut-parleur. David ? Mettez-nous en contact avec Trump je vous prie.»

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, puis ils entendirent un déclic signifiant qu'on venait de décrocher le combiné.

"Donald ? C'est Obama. Je suis avec les autres chef d'Etat et-

\- Les chefs d'Etat de l'Occident, hein. Parce que faut pas déconner non plus c'est pas le Quart-Monde ici. Intervint Poutine d'une voix pincée.

\- ...Et on voulait te parler de cette histoire de guerre de Corée. Qu'est ce qui te prend de faire ça ?"

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil, un grésillement, et Trump leur tint à peu près ce langage :

"Boom boom me against a wall baby. Otherwise I must confess that my loneliness is killing me know, don't you know I still believe ? I mean, seriously, it is too late now to say sorry, omelette au fromage, and I don't care about the job, I just think the desk is shiny. You know nothing, Jon Snow. Although, even if you're a wizard, Harry, nice going because you'll never be satisfied, I will never be satisfied.

\- ...Euh, non, la Corée du Nord, Donald, je te parle de ta déclaration de guerre de-

\- I hold these truth to be self-evident that all men are created equal.

\- ...Vraiment ?

-Nah, I'm kidding, just grab her by the pussy. You two got brother blocking brother on their facebook feed ! Nom d'une ciboulette. Don't you wanna be gay ? Meanwhile, in parallel universe, the gay-nazis-dinosaurs are back. You see what I mean, right Barack ?

\- Oui bon, allez, salut Trump, à un de ces jours. »

Obama raccrocha un peu sèchement, l'air très abattu, choqué et déçu. Il avait vraiment cru qu'ouvrir le dialogue leur permettrait d'éviter une catastrophe. Pourtant, elle se rapprochait, inexorable, et il perdait de plus en plus confiance en lui (et en le reste de l'humanité) au fil des heures. Tout était-il perdu ? Le monde dans lequel il avait grandi était-il voué à disparaître ?

« Ne te laisse pas abattre, l'encouragea Trudeau. Nous pouvons encore le convaincre. Et mon pays est avec toi, Barack. Nous sommes tous avec toi. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu as accompli un travail formidable, jusqu'à présent. »

Barack Protect Him at All Costs Obama se laissa tendrement bercer par ces paroles réconfortantes. Pour un peu, il en aurait ronronné. Il se réveilla brutalement et s'écria :

« Bon sang, Justin, comment tu fais ça ?

\- Désolé. Un talent naturel. J'influence trop les gens, expliqua Justin sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Dites, ça ne vous rappelle pas un personnage dans Twilight ? Demanda Manuel Valls.

\- ...

\- ...Non rien, laissez tomber...»

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps-là dans le New-Jersey_

Sherlock, House et Wilson avaient passé la nuit à chercher à joindre Watson sur son portable et à le rechercher partout en interrogeant tout l'hôpital et tous les passants du quartier, en vain. En parallèle, ils avaient peaufiné lé déroulement de leur attentat. Cependant, le jeune, ténébreux, et glacial détective consultant refusa de mettre la moindre opération tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvé son ami.

« Je suis perdu sans mon blogueur, répéta-t-il inlassablement (parce que les fan-services sur la bromance ne sont jamais superflus). Je veux le retrouver. »

Ils étaient désormais sept heures du matin, ils avaient à peine dormi. House et Wilson, pas rasés et en bras de chemises, étaient de véritables déchets humains, mais Sherlock était en pleine forme. Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de sommeil, ni de manger à intervalles réguliers. Sherlock n'avait pas de besoins naturels comme le commun des mortels, c'était la nature qui avait besoin de lui pour maintenir l'équilibre dans son éco-système. Pourtant, à sept heures dy matin, donc, il reçut enfin un appel. Numéro inconnu. Il décrocha.

« Sherlock Holmes.

\- Si vous tenez à votre ami, grésilla une voix féminine, vous devez abandonner vos projets d'attentat contre Donald Trump sur-le-champ. C'est nous qui avons Watson. Nous avons décidé de le retenir en otage ! »


	6. For the people, by the people

**Chapitre 6**

 _Réunion anormalement longue et inutile des chefs d'Etat qui n'ont pas eu la flemme de se déplacer, Maison Blanche de Washington_

« Bon, dit Barack Obama après avoir raccroché au nez de Donald Trump, le dialogue, ça va pas le faire. Il nous faut trouver autre chose, sinon nous sommes foutus. »

Tous les dirigeants réunis autour de la table s'entre-regardèrent, hésitants et consternés. C'était bien gentil le G7 et tous ces trucs, mais quand il s'agissait de dégager le président américain avant qu'il ne fasse exploser toute la planète avec lui, c'était tout de même un problème d'une autre envergure. Ainsi, personne ne répondit dans un premier temps. Obama (more like _Bae_ rack O _bae_ ma) étouffa un nouveau soupir. Ça allait être long.

« On le BUTE. Gueula finalement Poutine qui avait visiblement envie de chercher l'embrouille. Jusque dans ses chiottes. Et à mains nues, s'il le faut !

\- OUAIS. Dit Manuel Valls en levant le poing.

\- Oui mais non attendez un peu, c'est quand même pas très Charlie de vouloir buter Donald Trump, Protesta mollement François Hollande. On n'est pas obligés d'en être réduits à de telles extrêmités, non plus... »

Il se fit foudroyer du regard de concert (sauf par Trudeau qui était beaucoup trop precious pour ça). Poutine haussa un sourcil glacial et ricana avant de dire, avec toute l'acidité dont il était capable :

« Ha d'accord, je vois, donc vendre des armes aux dictatures du Moyen-Orient et donner des Légion d'honneur y a pas de souci, mais dès qu'il faut se salir les mains, Môssieur Hollande-

\- Messieurs, messieurs, protesta Hillary Clinton, un peu de calme s'il vous plait ! Moi aussi j'ai la haine de m'être fait gruger par cette courge à cause de ces putains de grands électeurs mais-

\- Oué enfin, les grands électeurs, les grands électeurs, c'est un peu facile de dire ça. Votre courge, elle a eu des voix quand même, hein.

-...Mais votre solution n'est pas envisageable, reprit Clinton sans écouter Manuel Valls qui cherchait visiblement les embrouilles, lui aussi. On peut l'exclure de manière _dé-mo-cra-tique_. Et par ailleurs, il est hors de question que Barack refasse un mandat. On va pas faire comme ces dictatures qui gardent le même chef d'Etat pendant des années comme si les mandats présidentiels étaient des CDD, là.

\- De qui elle parle ? Demanda Poutine à mi-voix.

\- Enfin bref, c'est pour cela que je pense que le meilleur candidat pour remplacer Trump, ce soit moi, conclut Hillary sans complexes. Qui est avec moi ? »

Nouveau silence. Plus lourd. Plus gênant. Poutine frappa de la main sur la table.

« Sinon, on le BUTE.

\- OUAIS, dit Valls.

\- Messieurs, messieurs, s'il vous plaît, on ne résout rien par la violence, supplia Justin Trudeau.»

Mais son super-pouvoir de charisme suprême avait perdu en efficacité, et ses ondes positives n'étaient plus aussi fortes. On ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'apprêtait à élever la voix, fallait pas déconner non plus sa patience avait des limites mais, alors que Poutine et Valls allaient se rouler la pelle de leur vie, un toc-toc impétueux se fit entendre.

« On a toqué ?

\- Non, ça devait être à côté.

\- Toc ! Toc ! Entendirent-ils de nouveau.

\- Je...je crois que ça vient de la table, Dit Biden.

\- Ca doit être un esprit qui essaie de communiquer avec nous, ironisa Clinton.

\- Déconnez pas avec ça, dit Poutine, soudain livide.

\- Oh le bolosse, hé, il a peur des fantômes, ce con.

\- Toc ! Toc ! Fit la table.

\- Qu'est ce que-

\- _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME WITH THIS BLAH BLAH BLAH ?!_ »

Le doute n'était plus possible : c'était bien un esprit qui tentait d'entrer en communication avec eux. Et cette voix mélodieuse ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Obama la reconnut et vacilla d'émotion, une main posée sur son cœur encore pur.

« Abraham ? Murmura-t-il, extasié. C'est bien toi ?

\- _Ha, mon fils._ Dit la voix. _Toi, au moins, tu respectes tes aînés. Oui, c'est moi. Abraham Lincoln. Dis-moi, c'est quoi ce merdier que vous êtes en train de me faire, là, exactement ? Le Congrès supprimé ? Trump au pouvoir ? La Corée du Nord atomisée ? Vous seriez pas un peu en train de vous foutre de ma gueule, des fois ?_

\- Dites donc, restez poli, s'énerva Clinton.

\- _Ta gueule, toi_ , la rabroua Lincoln. _Si tu avais fait ton job au lieu de sourire comme une creepy en envoyant tes mails de mes deux, on n'en serait pas là. Je te faisais confiance, et tu as tout fait foirer. Alors la ramène pas trop !_ »

Tous les mecs cishets un peu misos, c'est à dire tout le monde, ricanèrent un peu en voyant Clinton se faire engueuler. Sauf Obama, trop subjugué par cette rencontre spirituelle avec son arrière-arrière-arrière etc prédécesseur pour penser à se moquer de qui que ce soit.

« _Bon, voilà le plan_. Poursuivit Lincoln. _Comme je ne peux pas vous mettre de gifles, et croyez-moi c'est pas l'envie qui manque, je vais vous guider à distance. En ce moment même, deux types essaient de sauver le monde, et ils sont beaucoup plus intelligents que vous tous réunis. Donc vous allez arrêter de vous prendre le chou, vous allez retrouver ces deux types, et bosser tous ensemble. Capisce ?_

\- Qui c'est, ces types ? Demanda Hollande, curieux.

\- _Joe et Barack les connaissent déjà. Le médecin et le détective là._

\- Monsieur le Président, vous êtes sûr que faire appel à deux civils soit une bonne idée ? Risqua tout de même Justin Trudeau. Et comment vous savez qui ils sont d'ailleurs ?

\- _Je suis un esprit. Je suis omniscient._

\- Ha cool, du coup vous pouvez nous dire comment cette histoire sans aucun sens et excessivement longue pour ne rien dire va se terminer ?

\- Et qui sera élu aux présidentielles de 2017 en France ?

\- Et ce qui se passe dans la quatrième saison de Sherlock ?

\- _Euuuuh. EAGLE_. »

Et Abraham Lincoln coupa la les chefs d'Etat se regardèrent, à la fois bluffés et unis à jamais par cette expérience mystique qu'ils venaient de vivre. Sauf Joe Biden, qui se mit à rigoler très fort et à glousser sans aucune raison.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Joe ?

\- J'en peux plus, vous avez vraiment cru que le fantôme d'Abraham Lincoln était parmi nous ?

\- ...Ben. C'était pas le cas ? »

Obama comprit avant tout le monde et s'écria, très mécontent :

« C'est pas encore ton numéro de ventiloque, si ?!

\- Si. Pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Mais t'es trop con. Ragea Barack, vexé.»

(En fait il était carrément bluffé parce que la bromance).

Il se leva d'un coup sans rien laisser paraître de son choc et de sa déception, et annonça que la réunion d'urgence était finie, parce qu'il avait beau être patient, il en avait plus que marre de ces conneries. Trudeau eut l'air inquiet et demanda ce qu'il allait faire, finalement.

« Je vais aller parler à Trump, en personne. »

Haut-de-coeur épouvanté dans la salle. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement :

« Je sais, c'est risqué, mais c'est notre seule chance. C'est à moi de le convaincre. Je vous remercie d'être venus jusqu'ici. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.»

A ces mots, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, de nouveau grand et superbe, sans se soucier du regard unanime d'admiration qui était posé sur lui. Oui, il allait rencontrer son ennemi, il allait sauver tout le monde, et il irait même se battre en duel avec Trump, s'il le fallait.

Il était Barack Obama, merde.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, à l'aéroport de Newark, USA._

« Sinon, il nous reste l'option la plus logique, dit House. »

Ils étaient tous les trois à l'aéroport de Newark, prêts à embarquer pour la France.

...Ha oui vous n'avez pas vu ce qui s'est passé pendant l'ellipse donc ça doit être un peu confus pour vous. Reprenons : après avoir appris par téléphone que Watson était retenu en otage, Sherlock avait aussitôt déduit qu'il avait été capturé par Marine Le Pen, et qu'il se trouvait par conséquent en France. On aurait sans doute pu invoquer son exceptionnel sixième sens qui lui aurait permis de pister l'appel rien qu'en devinant l'haleine de son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du combiné, mais la vérité était un peu différente : il avait reconnu Marine à sa voix horrible.

N'écoutant que son courage – et le fait que sa série était beaucoup moins intéressante sans John parce qu'avouons-le on regarde la série en grande partie à cause de Martin Freeman et du broship, faites pas genre – Sherlock s'était précipité vers l'aéroport le plus proche, House et Wilson sur ses talons.

« Quelle solution plus logique ? Siffla Sherlock.

\- On laisse Watson où il est, on bute Trump tout de suite et _ensuite_ on part le chercher.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est plus logique.

\- Si, ça nous fait quand même un aller-retour Paris-New-York en moins.

\- De toute manière c'est hors de question, trancha Sherlock qui avait la flemme de débattre. Je ne vais nulle part sans lui.

\- Ce que je me demande, moi, dit Wilson d'une voix très calme et pensive (Wilson parlait toujours d'une voix très calme et pensive), c'est pour quelle raison cette bonne femme a-t-elle décidé de prendre Watson en otage pour le garder avec elle ? »

Un ou une fan hardcore de _Sherlock_ aurait répondu qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir envisagé, au contraire, mais il n'y avait aucun fan de Sherlock avec eux si ce n'est Sherlock lui-même, et il n'avait nul besoin de capturer Watson puisqu'ils vivaient ensemble. Wilson ne reçut donc aucune réponse, si ce n'est un regard irrité. A ce moment précis, on annonça qu'il était temps pour eux d'embarquer dans l'avion. Sherlock se précipita vers les portes. House roula des yeux et suivit le mouvement de mauvaise grâce, suivi par Wilson.

« J'arrive Watson, murmura Sherlock avec cette fabuleuse et fascinante inconscience des sous-entendus gays qui parsemaient 97% de ses répliques. J'arrive. »

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps à Washington._

Barack avait donc réussi à prendre rendez-vous avec la secrétaire de Donald Trump...Enfin, la secrétaire lui avait arrangé un rendez-vous avec Donald Trump en tête à tête, non attendez c'est encore plus bizarre en fait, disons juste qu'Obama était seul et qu'il se préparait mentalement à cette rencontre pour laquelle il n'était définitivement pas prêt, mais qui était plus qu'urgente.

Très peu de personnes, sur Terre, ont la certitude que l'avenir du monde entier reposait sur eux – des gens comme, mettons, Xi Jinping, Lady Gaga, ou les SJW sur Twitter, et Obama faisaient partie de ceux-là. Huit ans plus tard, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué. Avec un soupir, il sortit une cigarette et s'en grilla une petite. Il ne le faisait jamais devant les caméras, mais il était seul, stressé et fatigué. Il avait bien le droit.

« _Look around, look around how lucky we are to be alive right now_! Chanta une voix féminine. »

Barack se retourna en écrasant sa clope par réflexe, et se retrouva face à un groupe de personnes déguisés en- en quoi, d'ailleurs ? Certaines ressemblaient à des militaires du XVIIIe, grandes bottes et longs manteaux à boutons dorés. Il y avait aussi des femmes, dont celle qui venait de chanter.

« _Who are you_ ? Dit un des hommes.

\- _Who's this kid ?_

\- _What's he gonna do ?_ »

 _D'ac-cord_ , pensa Obama sans savoir comment réagir – et un peu saôulé d'avoir du éteindre sa cigarette à ceuse d'eux. _Qui a encore laissé rentrer le carnaval dans la Maison-Blanche, bon sang ?_

« Ne les écoutez pas, intervint un jeune homme qui semblait survolté. Je m'appelle Alexander Hamilton, à votre service, monsieur.

\- ...Hamilton ?

\- _Yes, sir._ Nous cherchons la direction de l'Hudson River.

\- _History is happening in Manhattan, and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world_ , enchaîna la voix féminine de tout à l'heure.

\- _In the greatest city in the world_ ! Approuvèrent les autres.

\- Manhattan ? Mais vous êtes à Washington, là ! S'écria Barack Obama sans même s'attarder sur le fait qu'il se tapait la discute avec un type supposé être mort depuis un peu plus de deux siècles.

\- ...On est pas à New-York ?

\- Non, absolument pas.

\- Putain, qui s'est encore gouré en lisant la carte ?! Laurens !

\- Mais c'est pas moi, c'est Elizabeth qui devait nous guider !

\- Ha ouaaaais, je m'en rappelle, la dernière fois on s'était retrouvés au Mexique putain.

\- Non le Mexique c'était Alexander par contre.

\- Mais c'était avant, on parle des Schuyler qui ont encore fait n'importe quoi, là !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis : ne jamais faire confiance à une gonzess- aïe, pourquoi tu me frappes ?

\- Parce que t'es un connard misogyne, Alex.

\- Ouais ben en attendant, on va pas pouvoir faire la révolution avec les autres.

\- C'est la faute du Frenchy, j'en suis sûr. Persifla Elizabeth en lorgnant vers Lafayette qui fit semblant de ne pas le voir parce qu'il était _aussi_ un connard misogyne (c'était l'époque).

\- Si ça se trouve, il nous ment, poursuivit Hamilton en pointant Obama du doigt de manière absolument pas subtile. Regardez-le, il est noir, c'est un esclave ! Je suis sûr qu'il nous ment.

\- C'est un malentendu. Je suis le 44ème Président des Etats-Unis.

\- ...Ha ouais, les mentalités évoluent vachement vite, en fait.

\- Non, pas vraiment, soupira Barack en pensant à son successeur.

\- On avait un président ? Mais on n'a même pas encore fait la guerre d'indépendance !

\- _Immigrants, we get the job done_ , chantonna une voix inconnue dans l'assistance.

\- Des immigrants ? Gueula Manuel Valls depuis la fenêtre ouverte de sa suite présidentielle sans absolument aucune raison logique. Où ça ?!

Cette intervention toute en subtilité et en finesse sortit Obama de sa torpeur. Il se demanda ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie pour qu'il se retrouve avec un date- hrrm un rendez-vous avec Trump à la tête des Etats-Unis, le casting d'une comédie musicale sur les pères fondateurs dans son jardin et un ministre français constipé gueulant à ses fenêtres.

Le karma est parfois un gros troll.

Près de lui, les nouveaux venus avaient continué à se prendre la tête sur si oui ou non Obama pouvait réellement être président, débat qui fut coupé par la jeune fille qui décidément n'avait qu'un seul refrain à la bouche :

 _« Look around, look around, how lucky we are to be alive right now. »_

Barack se sentit inexplicablement touché par ces paroles. Vivants. Bien sûr. C'était peut-être ça le plus important, au final. Le monde n'avait aucun sens, mais ils étaient vivant. Ils avaient encore la possibilité de changer les choses, puisqu'uils étaient là, et que leur existence leur appartenait pleinement. Ils étaient vivants, conscients, et prêt à tout changer. Et ça, c'était beau. Obama sourit.

« Dites. Si je vous aide à aller à New-York, vous pourriez me rendre un service ?


	7. Oh, Alexander Hamilton

**Chapitre 7**

 _12 novembre, Hôtel Matignon, Paris_

« Hé mec, j'ai un jeu : on boit un shot dès que Sarkozy dit qu'il arrête la politique.

\- Oulà, non, j'ai pas envie de finir dans un coma éthylique, très peu pour moi. »

Tout en parlant, Manuel Valls s'était resservi un verre de whisky McAllan cinquante ans d'âge bien de chez nous et hétérosexuel, qu'il avala cul sec comme un vrai bonhomme qu'il était.

Après leur désastreuse et assez perturbante réunion chez Obama, le premier Ministre et le Président étaient retournés en France. Les primaires de la droite n'étaient que dans une semaine, et la perspective d'un Sarkozy vs Le Pen au second tour les déprimait tellement qu'ils avaient décidé de se bourrer la gueule au rhum-coca pour oublier. Comme l'alcool était définitivement plus efficace que la justice française, ils en ressentaient déjà les effets – ce qui est une manière comme une autre de dire qu'ils ricanaient comme des idiots.

« Hé, Manu, Dit François en lui tapotant l'épaule, j'ai une blague.

\- Pfff. Soupira le Premier Ministre, peu enthousiasmé par les blagues nulles de son boss. Vas-y ?

\- Alors en fait on est en 2016 et des politiciens disent oklm que la colonisation c'était cool.

\- Prrr ha ouais, pas mal pas mal.

\- C'est Fillon qui me l'a racontée.

\- Oh le con.

\- Je sais, j'étais mort mon gars. Hé, hé, imagine il gagne aux primaires à la place de Juppé parce que tous les vieux qui sont bientôt à la retraite vont voter pour lui en scrèd' ?

-Oulàààà, t'emballe pas frère, faut pas déconner non plus. Tempéra Valls en tapotant la table en bois par superstition.

\- Mais imagine les gens décident de fuck up les sondages ?

\- Ben si ça arrivait on serait vraiment dans la merde. Heureusement, on ne risque rien.

\- C'est clair.

\- Bon, à moi, à moi : c'est l'histoire de mecs, ils sont députés, ils commettent des agressions sexuelles et détournent des fonds, et en fait ça passe crème et ils continuent de représenter les citoyens sans aller en prison ni rien.

\- Louuurd, à moi, j'en ai une : t'imagines si dans notre pays les gens pêtaient des câbles dès qu'on mettait des affiches avec des gens gays dessus ?

\- Prrft, excellent ! Sérieux, ce serait tellement le bordel hahaha- hé attends une minute, ça existe vraiment tout ça, en fait.

\- Ha ouais, merde, j'avais failli oublier tiens. C'est scandaleux, tout ça.

\- Il faut absolument que les gens fassent quelque chose, on ne peut pas laisser passer ça dans notre pays !

\- Ben je sais pas, c'est notre job de demander aux gens de régler ce genre de trucs, non ?

\- ...

\- ...Hé, je déconne.

\- ...Pfraahahaha, mec tu m'as fait trop peur ! »

* * *

 _Washington, USA_

Pendant que l'élite de la nation bien de chez nous et hétérosexuelle cuvait du rhum-coca pour oublier à quel point leur pays était fucked up depuis plusieurs décennies, Barack Obama sortit de la Maison-Blanche, prêt à monter dans sa voiture privée (parce qu'on peut être un démocrate en cours de déconstruction et avoir des voitures de fonction super chères) pour aller parler au Cheetos parlant qui avait été élu à sa place.

Et Dieu sait qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Pourtant, il s'était motivé à fond avant de sortir, notamment en visionnant une rap battle de lui en train de défoncer Mitt Romney par son flow, secondé par Abraham Lincoln. C'est donc relativement motivé qu'il approcha de la voiture. Seulement, trois policiers l'empêchèrent de monter. Ils avaient l'air assez embêtés et furieux.

Obama retint un soupir. On ne pouvait pas sauver le monde tranquille, dans ce bled.

« Monsieur Obama, dit l'un des policiers. Veuillez nous suivre.

\- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes mes nouveaux gardes du corps, c'est ça ?

\- Non, monsieur, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous pouvez garder le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée de votre avocat.

\- Je _suis_ avocat, _you genius_. S'impatienta le Président en luttant contre l'envie de lui maraver la tronche à coup de treizième amendement. De quoi m'accusez-vous ?

\- Conformément au nouvel amendement de la Constitution Américaine, proposée par le Président Trump, rédigé par le Président Trump et voté par le Président Trump, lui-même représenté par...ben par le Président Trump, vous-

\- Venez-en fait.

\- Vous êtes accusé de terrorisme, de crime contre l'Humanité et de haute trahison.

\- ...Vous plaisantez, je suppose ?

\- Monsieur Obama, votre second prénom est Hussein. Expliqua le flic d'un air très embêté. Barack Hussein Obama. Par conséquent, et conformément au nouvel amendement, vous êtes soupçonné de terrorisme et de trahison envers les Etats-Unis. Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur, mais il faut me suivre maintenant. »

Tout d'abord, il pensa à une mauvaise blague de Joe – c'était tout à fait son style, il en avait fait une du même genre pour son anniversaire l'an dernier, ils avaient drôlement bien rigolé d'ailleurs. Pourtant, les trois gaillards à la mine patibulaire ( _t'as pas connu ça toi, l'envie de distribuer des patates_ ~) n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir un sens de l'humour très très poussé non plus – c'était un peu les Robert Ménard américains. Aussi, il décida de ne pas faire d'histoires et accepta de les suivre.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que l'idée de Trump faisant voter une loi pour interdire le prénom Hussein était tout à fait plausible. L'American Dream venait de s'en prendre un coup, et pas des moindres. Il eut un rire jaune. Quelle idée avaient eu ses parents de le nommer ainsi ! Ils auraient pu manquer d'imagination et l'appeler David ou Mike, mais non, bien sûr, c'était trop facile.

« Vous avez le droit de passer un coup de téléphone. L'informa le policier.

\- Vous avez vu trop de films, répliqua Obama qui en avait marre que l'auteur mélange le droit français et américain n'importe comment pour faire semblant de s'y connaître. »

Cependant, l'information était intéressante. Il appelerait Michelle. Elle était étrange, ces derniers temps, moins présente, un peu moins fabulous que d'ordinaire. Il haussa une épaule alors que la voiture de police l'emmenait loin de la Maison-Blanche. Ce n'était sans doute que les conséquences de l'élection de novembre. Il n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour si peu.

Alors que la voiture l'emmenait, un regard qui se voulait discret avait espionné la scène depuis une des fenêtres de la Maison-Blanche. La main laissa retomber le rideau devant la vitre. C'était Alexander Hamilton, et derrière lui l'ensemble de son crew entassé dans le bureau ovale de manière beaucoup trop comique et adorable, qui attendait qu'il raconte ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Ils l'ont emmené, pas vrai ? Devina Elizabeth, sa femme.

\- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

\- Ils vont peut-être l'emmener en prison et tuer tous ses amis et sa famille ? Suggéra Georges en remettant sa couronne en équilibre précaire sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse à tout, Majesté.

\- Bien sûr que si. Vous dites ça parce que vous êtes des tape-

\- Ha ok l'homophobie, merci bien, s'agaça Hamilton qui se sentait curieusement visé.

\- Homopho-quoi ?

\- On s'égare ! Revenons en à notre problème initial, les recadra Lafayette qui était trop stylé. »

Un silence. Tout le monde s'entre-regarda sans oser s'avancer. Ce n'était pas leur époque, pas leur monde. Ils étaient venus combattre l'esclavage et rendre l'Amérique indépendante et voilà qu'ils étaient cachés par un président noir comme de vulgaires immigrés sans-papiers. Président qu'on venait d'emmener on-ne-savait-où pour des raisons inconnues, de surcroît. Ça faisait quand même un choc, sur le coup. _Seuls, ils ne survivraient pas une seconde en 2016_ , avait expliqué Obama. ( _Même David Bowie n'a pas tenu le coup, le pauvre_ , avait-il mystérieusement ajouté).

« Mes amis, commença Hamilton, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire...

\- Et allez, il recommence. Baïlla ostensiblement Georges.

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : nous sommes en vie, et prêts à nous battre. Cet homme (il désigna la fenêtre qui lui avait permis d'observer la scène) cet homme, aussi improbable qu'il soit, nous a donné son toit et sa protection, les bras et le compte en banque grands ouverts. Et nous lui avons promis notre aide. Rappelez-nous notre accord d'hier : nous devons le protéger envers et contre tout contre ce tyran orange qui menace la liberté de notre belle et naissante nation qui-

\- En résumé ? Abrégea Angelica Schuyler, la sœur d'Eliza.

\- Aux armes !

\- Haaaaa tout de même !

\- Dégageons le potiron dictateur, et sauvons notre ami Brak..Bare..Bera...notre ami au nom impossible !

\- Mes amis ! S'écria Lafayette qui était définitivement beaucoup trop stylé. Au nom de la France tout entière, je me joins à vous contre la tyrannie !

\- Vive Lafayette ! Vive l'Amérique ! Aux armes, aux armes !

\- Ça va chier de la marmotte ! »

* * *

 _Et pendant ce temps dans les hautes sphères de la politique française_

« Oui, allô ?

\- Hé Jean-François, tu préfères dire pain au chocolat ou chocolatine ?

\- Vous êtes relous là, ça fait trois fois que vous m'appelez ce soir !

\- Hé, j'espère que tu vas pas _é-coppé_ d'une peine de prison.

\- T'es chiant François.

\- On peut dire que tu n'es pas très _coppé-ratif_ aujourd'hui.

\- Bon ça y est, oui ?! »

 _ **NA : Merci pour les reviews et tout ça. Il reste un dernier chapitre o/**_


	8. Epilogue

**Chapitre 8**

« Libérez-le.

\- C'est hors de question ! »

A peine arrivés sur le territoire français, Sherlock, House et Wilson s'étaient précipités pour retrouver John Watson. Enfin après quatre passages de douane, un taxi, un RER, deux métros, et un contrôle dans le métro où ils n'avaient pas de titre de transport (mais comme c'étaient des hommes cishets blancs, on ne les a pas emmenés au poste. Merci police française, merci).

Bref, ils avaient fini par aller libérer John en Uber.

Trouver Marine Le Pen et sa nièce n'avait pas été difficile, il avait suffi de suivre les affichettes pro-FN placardées partout dans la rue, tel un petit poucet raciste. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé face à la seule femme candidate aux présidentielles à qui les médias donnaient un minimum de crédit – ce dont on aurait pu se passer, pensa Wilson qui suivait la politique européenne de près.

Sherlock, fidèle à lui-même, était entré en faisant voler les pans de son grand manteau. Il n'avait pas souri, pas tenté de négocier, pas sorti d'arme. Juste un regard à l'insoutenable insolence et ces deux mots : Libérez-le, prononcés comme si c'était son dû, comme une formalité. Dans son idéal, les deux kidnappeuses lui auraient apporté Watson ( _son_ John Watson) en tremblant et en demandant pardon. Mais c'était trop simple.

« Hors de question, reprit Marine Le Pen. En tout cas, pas gratuitement. Renoncez à votre projet, et je vous rends votre ami.

\- Ouais, c'est hors de question, répéta Marion.

\- Gratuitement ? Répéta Sherlock en promenant un regard éloquent sur l'appartement luxueux.

\- Un projet ? répéta House d'un air ahuri.

\- Qui, nous ? renchérit Wilson, dont le visage était l'innocence même.

\- Vous voulez assassiner Donald Trump ! Et par pitié, arrêtez de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Tout le monde est sur écoute maintenant. Y compris votre ami. Je sais que vous êtes impliqué dans cette affaire.

\- Ouais, on sait que vous êtes impliqués, répéta Marion.

\- Du coup s'il était sur écoute on peut dire que c'est…le _Watsongate_ , se marra House dans l'indifférence la plus totale. »

Sherlock secoua vaguement ses boucles brunes, tentant de faire le lien entre les données contenues dans son palais spirituel. Environ sept possibilités lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais il ne sut déterminer laquelle était exacte. Ça n'avait pas de sens. En quoi Trump…

« Que cherchez-vous à obtenir, exactement ? Intervint Wilson, confus.

\- La garantie que Trump restera en vie jusqu'à son arrivée définitive au pouvoir américain. J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour ça, je ne vous laisserais pas tout détruire maintenant.

\- Lui aussi il veut tout détruire, si je peux me permettre.

\- Non. Il veut reconstruire un pays glorieux qui… »

L'expression de House devint glaciale.

« Vous employez des mots que vous allez regretter dans un instant, dit-il. Mais vous vouliez la paix, vous vouliez la paix. On peut en sortir très rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

\- Imaginez deux minutes ! Si Trump est élu, ça veut dire que c'est dans la boîte pour mon parti ! Et quand je serais à la tête de la France, je pourrais compter sur le soutien de la plus grande puissance mondiale.

\- Oui alors, géopolitiquement parlant, ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

Mais Marine balaya ces considérations pourtant éthiques et responsables d'un revers de la main.

« Je vous assure que, d'ici quelques mois, le monde aura changé de visage grâce à moi. En attendant, je vous garde avec moi, et mon senpai va diriger la première puissance mondiale.

\- Jamais ! Hurla House.

\- Jeanne ! Cria Marine. Au secours ! »

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un insoutenable silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur…John.

« Vous m'avez appelé ? Qui a besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, j'ai appelé Jeanne, une de mes fidèles.

\- Ha pardon, vous avez dit John ! protesta le médecin. Une seconde. Sherlock ? Et…House ?

\- On est venu te sauver. Expliqua sobrement Sherlock. »

Une lueur de reconnaissance et d'amour parfaitement brosexuel illumina le visage du médecin. Mais ce pur moment d'émotion fut ruiné par les deux françaises qui se placèrent devant la seule issue possible, prêtes à se défendre.

« On ne vous laissera pas faire !

\- House, on ne peut pas se battre avec, s'affola Wilson. Ce sont des _filles_.

\- Si c'étaient des hommes, tu les cognerais ?

\- Sans hési- »

House fit volte-face, flanqua leurs ennemies par terre en deux temps trois mouvements avec sa canne, et se tourna pour faire face aux autres.

« _Problem solved_. Dit-il. Allons-y. On a perdu trop de temps, déjà. »

* * *

 _Le lendemain, à Washington_

Obama ne resta pas longtemps en prison. Il en était déjà à choisir quel tatouage on allait lui faire quand un des gardiens était venu le chercher pour lui annoncer qu'on avait payé sa caution. En sortant, il réalisa que c'était Alexander Hamilton et toute sa troupe. Ce père fondateur était visiblement incapable de se déplacer seul, mais Obama s'en moquait pas mal puisqu'il était libre.

« A votre service, sir, avait répondu Hamilton lorsqu'il l'avait remercié. Et maintenant ?

\- On rejoint Trump à la Maison-Blanche. Je veux lui parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

En arrivant sur place, ils avaient eu une drôle de surprise : non seulement Trump était là, mais également Poutine, Hollande et Manuel Valls. En voyant arriver tout le cast de la comédie musicale, le dirigeant russe eut un mouvement de recul.

« Qui sont ces… _jeunes gens_ ?

\- Longue histoire, soupira Obama. Ils sont avec moi.

\- Tu as perdu l'esprit, Barack ! Tu n'as pas conscience du risque que tu as pris en les amenant ici ! Je suis sûr que c'est des terroristes qui viennent menacer la paix du monde occidental !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Lafayette, interloqué.

\- Ouais, on ira vous buter jusque dans les chiottes s'il le faut ! Martela Poutine.

\- Oh, dit Laurence, je vois. Tu dis ça parce que tu as été conçu dedans ?

\- OOOOH, fit François qui s'amusait beaucoup. »

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un remettait Poutine à sa place aussi brusquement. D'habitude, on le craignait trop pour ça. Il était si peu habitué qu'il resta bouche bée pendant trente secondes avant de fondre en larmes.

« Maman, chouina-t-il tandis que Valls lui tapotait le dos.

\- Bon, on peut s'occuper de moi ? Demanda Trump.

\- Oui, justement ! Enchaîna Obama. Je suis venu ici pour te raisonner, pas pour t'affronter. Tu as remporté l'élection, très bien. Mais tu ne peux pas déclarer la guerre à la Corée du Nord, Donald. C'est très grave, ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu mets en péril la sécurité internationale.

\- Mais au Moyen-Orient ils sont déjà-

\- La sécurité internationale de tous les pays du monde entier de l'univers est menacée, reprit Obama en fusillant Trudeau du regard. Alors je te conjure d'utiliser la raison et de renoncer à cette guerre fratricide qui ne nous mènerait nulle pa-

\- Ok, si tu veux.

\- …Pour de vrai ?

\- Ok, j'annule la guerre avec la Corée.

\- Mais j'avais préparé un discours et tout !

\- En fait tu n'avais pas besoin de me convaincre parce que je ne suis pas Donald Trump. »

A la surprise de tous, Donald Trump leva le bras et tira sur une fermeture Eclair astucieusement placée le long de son flanc. L'assemblée découvrit alors avec une stupeur indescriptible que Donald Trump n'était qu'un déguisement porté par…la première dame des Etats-Unis.

« What the fuck ?! S'écrièrent toutes les personnes de la pièce et les deux lecteurs de cette fic.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Sherlock.

\- Michelle Obama, Sherlock. Soupira Watson, au bord de l'infarctus.

\- C'est qui ? »

Après que Sherlock se soit pris un pain par son meilleur ami, ce qui fit redoubler les larmes de Poutine, on réclama des explications en bonne et due forme.

« C'est simple, expliqua Michelle Queen Obama en passant une main fab dans ses cheveux fab. Je voulais être présidente. Mais je connais bien mon pays, et surtout ses citoyens. Voter pour une femme noire, c'était inenvisageable. Par contre voter pour un type de soixante-dix piges grotesque, raciste, homophobe, accusé de harcèlement sexuel et qui se fout ouvertement de la gueule du monde, pourvu qu'il soit blanc et riche, là y a aucun problème. Du coup j'ai pris son apparence le temps de la campagne électorale, et tout le monde a voté pour moi. Cheh.

\- …Mais le vrai Donald Trump alors ?

\- Lui ? Il est mort.

\- Mort, c'est impossible !

\- Vous vous rappelez quand Alan Rickman et David Bowie sont tous les deux morts à soixante-neuf ans au début de 2016 ?

\- J'ai pleuré pendant deux jours, sanglota Poutine, inconsolable.

\- Tout le monde espérait que Trump y passe aussi à ce moment-là, puisqu'il avait soixante-neuf ans. Et ça a été le cas !

\- Mais comment…

\- Crise cardiaque en regardant un épisode de Glee, le pauvre.

\- Wow. C'est si mauvais que ça comme série ?

\- Là n'est pas la question, Dr Wilson. C'est juste, vous comprenez, il y a beaucoup de personnages racisés et LGBT dans cette série. Trop de minorités en même temps. Il n'a pas tenu le choc. Bref, toujours est-il que j'ai empêché la nouvelle de circuler et que j'ai pris son identité le temps de la campagne. Voilà.

Il y eut un grand silence, et Michelle commença à se marrer toute seule.

« Comment je vous ai fait cavaler, n'empêche !

\- Mais Mimine, bredouilla Barack Obama, pourquoi tu m'as jeté en prison alors ?

\- Oh, ça ? Je voulais juste te troller un peu. Pas pu résister.

\- T'es pas sérieuse.

\- C'est Joe qui m'a donné l'idée ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Joe.

« Tu...tu étais au courant depuis le début ?! S'étrangla Obama.

\- Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour garder son secret, se défendit son ami.

Il y eut un moment assez confus où Joe manqua se prendre une baffe lui aussi, parce que c'est ce que fait l'auteur quand elle n'a plus d'idées de vannes, mais le vice-président fut sauvé par le gong en se souvenant d'un détail essentiel :

« Sherlock. C'est vous qui avez voulu tuer Donald Trump en premier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit le détective comme si c'était bien naturel.

\- Donald Trump qui est en fait Michelle Obama.

\- Oui.

\- Donc si vous aviez mis votre plan à exécution vous auriez assassiné la première dame des USA

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir !

\- Non c'est vrai, il ne pouvait vraiment pas, intervint Watson, il ignorait même qu'on vivait dans un système solaire, vous voyez le niveau. »

Il y eut un silence gênant. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre et expliquer qu'étant le plus grand génie de cette planète et un spécialiste dans l'élasticité des fibres et les différentes sortes de cendres, c'était tout de même la moindre des choses de ne pas prêter attention à ce que tout le monde sait déjà- mais Obama le vit venir et parla le premier :

« Du coup, si tu es au pouvoir, ça veut dire que le mariage gay reste légal ?

\- Mais…bien sûr !

\- Tant mieux, parce que je te quitte.

\- Attends, quoi ? »

Obama traversa la pièce, prit le visage de Joe dans ses mains et lui roula une pelle qui fit pâlir de jalousie toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, indépendamment de leur genre, orientation et situation amoureuse.

« Mais…Barack, balbutia Michelle, prise au dépourvu.

\- J'ai moyennement apprécié que tu me jettes en prison à cause de mon second prénom. Même pour moi, le troll a des limites. _Cheh_.

\- Putain, enfin, fut le seul commentaire de Joe. »

Et c'est ainsi que le monde ne sombra pas dans la Troisième Guerre Mondiale, contrairement à ce que les Simpson avaient prédit, et pourtant les Simpson c'est une valeur sûre, c'est bien connu.

Avant de conclure cette histoire beaucoup trop longue pour ce que c'est, une question se pose tout de même : que serait-il arrivé si Donald Trump n'avait pas été Michelle Obama déguisée, mais bien l'homme qu'il prétend être ? Que serait-il arrivé au plus commun d'entre nous, si House, Sherlock, ou si le cast d'Alexander Hamilton n'avait pas été là pour intervenir au moment critique ? Hé bien, nous aurions agi exactement pareil, on aurait continué à écrire des fictions débiles et faire des memes absurdes, parce que c'est une manière comme une autre de réagir, je suppose.

* * *

Sherlock et Watson retournèrent à leurs enquêtes londoniennes, et House et Wilson à leurs cas médicaux insolubles. Holmes a voulu écrire son fameux livre pour critiquer le féminisme et apprendre comment régler les crises politiques internationales mais selon Watson, son manuscrit a été égaré et effacé de son disque dur « par mégarde » ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal. De son côté, Hollande reprit sa place au gouvernement français, enfin pour le moment, hashtag 2017 toi-même tu sais.

Hamilton et ses compagnons trouvèrent enfin la direction de New-York et y créèrent le quartier gay. Ils sont d'ailleurs restés en contact avec Obama et Joe Biden qui filent la parfaite queer platonic relationship, loin de la vie politique et de ses tourments.

Poutine sécha bravement ses larmes et repartit semer la terreur à travers le monde occidental. Mais c'était beaucoup moins efficace qu'avant, parce que Valls l'avait filmé en train de pleurer et avait posté la vidéo sur Twitter avec la légende « _get a guy who can do both_ » ce que Vladimir a moyennement apprécié.

Michelle Obama ne se remaria avec personne, parce que tu n'as pas besoin d'un homme dans ta vie pour être une femme forte et épanouie, que tu sois mondialement connue ou non. Cela étant dit, elle continua d'inviter son ex-mari et l'ex-vice-président aux dîners officiels de la Maison Blanche pour qu'ils mettent l'ambiance. Freestyles de rap battle entre le fromage et le dessert, les secrétaires d'Etat n'avaient jamais vu ça.

Concernant Marine Le Pen et sa nièce, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu leur arriver, et je ne vais même pas essayer d'inventer quelque chose de crédible parce que je ne peux pas me les voir. Cependant, la légende raconte que Marion est allée au Franprix acheter un paquet de farine avant de disparaître dans la nature sans laisser d'explications.

Le mystère demeure entier.

Fin.


End file.
